Love
by Tornado Devil
Summary: its a conflict story between Sendoh, Rukawa,(Slam Dunk) Maria and Kanna.(Sakura Wars)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
"Shimatta! Kaede! Couldn't he just skip that lousy basket ball tournament? Couldn't he? For me? Does he know how much I cherish the every moment when I am with him? Does he know how much I love him? Does he even care about what I think? Does he care about my feelings? I know I would skip a basketball tournament for him.. Him... Rukawa Kaede..the love of my life.. The only one that I cherish.." Thought Sendoh as he gulped down some ice-cold Vodka.  
  
Suddenly, a huge red-head wobbled unsteady into the bar and sat beside Sendoh. The Ryonan ace turned and stared at the red-head. He squinted and focused on the red-head. Finally, he realized who it was.. Kanna.  
  
"Kanna?" The red head turned her very flushed face at the ace and murmured, "Sendoh?"  
  
Before he knew it, Kanna had wrapped her muscular arms around the hunk. "Oh Sendoh! Where have you been for so.. long.. I really missed you." Kanna began to kiss the shocked ace. Sendoh tried to pull away but was forced into a deeper kiss. Finally, he gave in. he began to respond and kissed the red-head passionately, his hands working to unbutton her blouse. "Not here.. Akira..lets go to my apartment.it's near by." whispered Kanna into Sendoh's ear and gave him a sly smile.  
  
Sendoh walked unsteadily into Kanna's luxurious apartment. Before he knew it, Kanna carried the ace and sat him on her KING-SIZED bed.  
  
She pounced on top of him, nearly squishing him alive!  
  
"Make love to me.. Akira!!!!! I need you!!!!!!!" Kanna forced another kiss injecting tons of saliva into his mouth. She kissed his soft lips then his neck. She nibbled gently on his ear. Sendoh gave a groan of pleasure.  
  
"I see you're beginning to enjoy this..Akira-kun." Unable to resist any longer the giant red-head tore of Sendoh's turtle neck and began to kiss him everywhere. Sendoh immediately responded and unbuttoned Kanna's blouse revealing her huge breasts and a very cute lacey black bra. Sendoh has never seen such a huge and lust breast before. He tore open her bra and began to kiss her. He trailed his fingers all over Kanna's huge breasts fondling it with his mouth. His hungry mouth traveled onto her rosy pink nipples and began to suck it gently then violently making the red-head groan with even more pleasure.  
  
Finally, the red-head unzipped Sendoh's jeans and got rid of the annoying undergarment. She smiled slyly, her eyes never leaving his huge *** She grinned and took off all her garments and began to strut her magnificently muscular body in front of the ace. The ace groaned while she began to cup his*** and smother it with light butterfly kisses and her soft fingers trailed behind his butt making him shudder. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her breasts leading further and further towards her belly button. Lower and lower his mouth traveled finally finding his goal.. A bunch of red curls were displaying in front of him. He began to lick it thoroughly making her groan even louder. "Wait! I have an idea.." Mumbled Kanna. She stood up and walked into the kitchen while her lust breasts bounced up and down as she walked. Seconds later, she returned with a whole carton of ice-cream. She began to dig her fingers into the cold desert and rubbed it all over Sendoh. First his neck then his chest. his arms.. She licked her lips as she rubbed the ice cream all over his dick. Sendoh shivered when the coldness touched his bare skin. Finally, Sendoh was a human sundae. She smacked her lips and began to lick all the ice cream off him. It was great pleasure to see Kanna lick him so lovingly. Lastly, she stopped at his groins. He began to cup it and lick all the ice cream. Finally, she began to suck his dick. slowly then more demanding. Sendoh groaned. Kanna sucked harder and harder until Sendoh could not stand it anymore. Sendoh kissed Kanna tenderly on the lips. Not surprisingly, he could taste himself inside her mouth. Releasing all the energy and power he pulled Kanna underneath him, pulled open her legs and trust deep inside her. She screamed as the pain was unbearable. He pushed harder and harder as Kanna began to move with the tempo. She groaned with the pleasure that Sendoh was giving her. Finally, out of energy, Sendoh laid on top of Kanna until dawn.  
  
Little did they know, a certain blonde caught them in the act.. The blonde's eyes flooded with tears as she ran out of the apartment.. "I will get my revenge!".... ***********************************************  
  
Well, what do you think. it's my first chapter and I hope you like it. 


End file.
